I'm Happy If You Are
by iheartweasleys
Summary: When Shannon and Sayid connect, will Boone be able to let his sister go?
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost...only in my mind!

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I had to set up some stuff before we delve into the story. Reviews would be lovely!

Shannon laid down in the sand and stared up at the sky. It had been two weeks, and there hadn't been any sign of someone coming to rescue them. She stretched her legs out and looked out at the sea, hoping that somehow she would see a boat in the distance. It wasn't until she felt someone's presence behind her that she drew her eyes away.

"What do you want?" Shannon asked when she saw that it was her brother,.

Boone shrugged and looked back to his sister. "You looked alone out here by yourself. I thought you could use some company."

Shannon gave a dry laugh. "Well you thought wrong." She paused, and thought about how snappy she had sounded. "Sorry." She offered, looking back down to the sand.

Boone shrugged. "Like I care for your apology."

Shannon looked over to him. "What is that supposed to mean?' She asked, standing up and brushing the sand off her shorts.

Boone stood up, his height more prominent than Shannon's. "Y our always…I don't know. You always have to compete with me. You don't care about anyone. You treat everyone you meet like crap. Without me…you would be nothing." He said, his voice becoming increasingly louder.

Shannon stared at him for a moment, and then slapped him hard across the face. The others on the beach stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the siblings. Shannon trudged off to the woods, while Boone stood with a shocked look on his face. Jack walked over to the man.

"You wanna go get her, or will I find someone else to do it?" He asked calmly.

Boone shrugged and sat back down amongst the sand. "I don't care." He said.


	2. The Talk

Shannon sat in a clearing all by herself. Silent tears of fury were trailing down her face, and she didn't even care that she had gotten her shoes dirty. She was so angry, so hurt. Her brother and her…They had been different. She remembered the time when they went on vacation. Shannon had fallen and hurt her leg, and Boone had stayed with her for the whole two weeks. She loved the way that he made her feel, but at the same time, he could make her feel worthless. He had a way of doing that, and Shannon hated that more than anything. She looked up when she heard the trees rustling. A figure stepped into the clearing. Sayid.

"Come to laugh at the Princess crying?" She asked, a dry laugh forming in her throat.

Sayid moved closer to her, and took a seat next to her. She noticed the warmth radiating from his body, and couldn't help but feel a pang of longing run through her body. She shook it off, and stared at the man. She had to remind herself that was what he was. He wasn't a silly boy who had pockets full of cash. No, Sayid was different.

"I didn't come to do anything. I came to make sure you were okay." He said, with a short sigh. "Shannon, running off into the woods wasn't a good idea. The whole camp is worried about you." He said.

Shannon laughed. "Why should they care. None of them have bothered to talk to me. Except you. And all you needed me for was to translate those maps." She said.

Sayid chose to ignore this comment and plunged on. "We should be getting back."

Shannon shook her head. "I can't go back there." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "They'll know. They can sense weakness."

"Your scared, aren't you?" He said. "You are scared of being the weak one." He shook his head. "Why Shannon?"

The blonde shrugged. "I never used to be like this. But then my mom died, and my father married Boones dad." She laughed. "You don't know what it's like living with the Golden Child. Everyone loved him. He excelled at everything. I used to sit and try to think of ways to be better than him. Eventually I gave up. But I don't like emotion." She said. "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Why? I don't mind. I have a good ear." Sayid said with a smile.

Shannon returned the smile. It was good to smile. She missed simple things like that. She ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't begin to imagine what she looked like. Sayid hair dropped into his face, and she reached out a hand to brush it back. She thought better of it, and returned to hand to her side. She looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"They really are worried about you." He said softly, standing up and brushing dust off his trousers.

Shannon sighed. "I used to wish that I could live on a deserted island." She said with a small smile. "I always imagined that it would be me and Boone. And the man of my dreams, and we would live forever with the sun always shining, and the beach beautiful. Like the one we're on now." She laughed to herself. "I used to imagine a lot of things."

Sayid offered his hand to the young woman. She took it gratefully. He pulled her to her feet, and Shannon couldn't help but noticed the strength, and the way that his hazels eyes gleamed when she smiled at him in thanks.

Boone walked over to Jack. "I'm going to find her." He said simply.

Jack shook his head. "Sayid already went to find her. He said that he'd know where to find her." He said, taking a drink from his water bottles.

Boones eyes seemed to flash, and he glanced over to the woods. That man…he was in there with his sister. The sister that he hated and loved at the same time. The sister that had stole his heart and broken it.

Jack sensed a change in the man, and looked to him. "You okay?" He asked. When the question was left unanswered, he sighed. "Listen Boone. Sayid's a good tracker. He'll find her, and bring her back safely." He said.

Boone looked at the doctor. "You think her safety is what I'm worried about." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you haven't seen the way he looks at her."

Jack looked over to the woods nervously, and was relieved to see Shannon and Sayid emerge from the trees. Shannon was talking animatedly, and Sayid was smiling in amusement. Boone followed the line of Jacks eyes and stormed over to the couple.

Shannon stopped talking when she saw her brother. She removed her hand from Sayid's shoulder, and gazed at the sand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Boone asked.

Shannon looked to him. "In the woods. I was walking. Sayid found me, and we came back. Nothing happened." She said. "Besides, you and Locke go out there every day, and I don't say anything."

"That's not the point Shannon." He said, grabbing her arm. He turned to Sayid. "Why don't you go find something else to do. Something that doesn't involve my sister."

Shannon grabbed her arm away from Boone's. "Don't talk to him like that!" She said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Sayid held up his hands. "Don't worry Boone." He turned to Shannon. "I had a nice time, talking with you." He said, and then he walked down the beach and over to Jack, who was looking questioningly at Boone and Shannon.

Shannon rounded on Boone. "What the hell is your problem."

Boone shook his head. "I'm just looking out for you."

Shannon gave a dry laugh. "Yeah…well, it's getting old." She said, before turning on her heel, and stalking off to the other end of the beach, leaving Boone alone, and very stung.


	3. A Game and a Date

Shannon arrived at the far end of the beach, and sat down on the ground. She was so tired of Boone bossing her around. She wanted to get off this island. She had never wanted it more than at this moment. She yawned, and lay back in the sand, not caring about the grains messing up her hair. She didn't care about that right now. Her stomach groaned, and she sighed. She hadn't eaten proper food in three days. She was so used to going without food. She used to not eat some days, and others, she would throw up her dinner. She smiled, it felt good to be hungry. And for the first in a long time, it felt bad not being able to satisfy her hunger. She looked up to the sky, it was getting darker. A small fire had been set up down on the beach. She decided to stay at the beach tonight. She needed a change of scenery from the caves.

The trees rustled behind her, and she sat up abruptly. She looked to the trees, and was relieved to see Vincent emerge from them. She smiled. She secretly loved dogs. Not tiny little yapping ones like her father had bought her, but she loved big dogs. Vincent padded over to her, and she reached out and scratched behind his head. He gave a smile that only a dog could, and rolled over so that his stomach was exposed.

Shannon smiled. "I know what you want" She said, scratching the dogs stomach.

She looked up to see Walt walking towards her. She sighed and looked down to the Labrador. "I think that your master is here to find you. He probably won't be very happy that you chose to hang with me." She said.

"He likes you." Walt said, stopping in front of Shannon, and looking down at her and the dog.

"You think so?" Shannon asked, standing up, and shaking the sand out of her hair. The dog stood up as well, and turned its hazel eyes upon Walt.

Walt nodded. "Yeah." He looked up at Shannon. "Do you want to play with me?"

Shannon frowned. She had never thought that the kid would even want to talk to her. No-one on the island wanted to talk to her. She smiled. "What game?" She asked.

Walt pointed at the ground, and Shannon saw a dirty soccer ball under Walt's foot. She smiled. Soccer was her specialty. She used to play it at school before it became cool to wear higher heels and shorter skirts. She bent down and pulled off her sandals. "I can't play in these." She said.

Walt ran down and kicked the ball towards Shannon who stopped it with the heel of her foot and sent it flying back towards the young boy.

He gaped at her as the ball went soaring towards the fuselage. "Your good lady. Too good." He said, running off towards the ball.

Shannon laughed and slipped her sandals back on her feet. She looked towards Walt, who was heading towards his father. There was a crowd gathered around something on the beach. She sighed, and headed towards the group. When she arrived, she heard crying. She walked over to Boone.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I can't see a thing."

Boone sighed. "It's Claire. Locke and I found her in the woods a few minutes ago. We had just headed out to hunt, and she came out." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Shannon folded her arms against her chest, and glanced over to Sayid and Jack who were talking to the young woman. "Is she okay? Is she still…"

Boone nodded. "She's still pregnant. But the last thing she remembers is the crash. She doesn't remember anything that happened after that."

Shannon looked over to Charlie who was sitting on a log by himself. He had his hands in his heads, and Shannon knew that he was tearing himself apart inside. "I'll be back in a second." She said to Boone, and she made her way over to the "rock star."

"Hey." She said, taking a seat next to him.

Charlie looked up, and then back at the sand when he saw who had chosen to come talk to him. He had never liked Shannon after the whole fish incident. He looked over to the group, and Claire, and Shannon swore that she saw tears in the corners of the mans eyes.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Charlie turned to her. "Why do you care? Come to see if I can do something for you. Well Shannon, now isn't the best time." He snapped.

Shannon looked hurt, but continued on. "Charlie. I didn't come to get anything from you. I just thought…I just thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to. I know how hard it must be…"

Charlie nodded. "She doesn't remember me." He didn't care if it was Shannon anymore. He just needed to tell someone.

Shannon nodded. "But it doesn't have to stay that way. You can still salvage something with her. Just because she doesn't remember you, doesn't mean that you have to forget what you had with her." She sighed. "All it means is that you are going to have to start over again."

Charlie smiled. "You're right. I never thought I would be saying this,…but…Thank you. Thanks Shannon."

Shannon smiled. "I know what it's like to have someone forget you." She said, glancing over to Boone. "I know its tough."

Charlie stood up, and smiled at the blonde, then turned around and headed over to the group. Jack and Sayid moved out of the way, and let Charlie talk to the young woman. Shannon closed her eyes. She was feeling a little lightheaded. She opened her eyse when she felt someone sit down next to her. She was happy to see that it was Sayid.

He smiled at Charlie and Claire. "It was a nice thing you did. Talking to him." He said softly.

Shannon smiled. "You saw?"

He darker man nodded. "I have something that I want to do with you." He said. He laughed when he saw the look on Shannon's face. "It is nothing like you think. Just meet me in a few minutes. Over there." He said, pointing to a place farther down the beach. "Locke and Boone have headed out, so I think that we will be safe." He said with a small smirk.

Shannon nodded, and stood up. "See you soon." She said, and headed over to her things to try to make herself look better. Although she didn't know why she wanted to impress the man so much…


	4. Dinner and a Baby?

Shannon walked down to the place where Sayid was standing. She was wearing her favorite blue dress, and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She smiled when she arrived to the man. She sighed. "So…Why have you brought me here?" She asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sayid smiled. "I have surprise for you." He said. "Boone and Locke went hunting. I think that we should be safe from your brother for now."

Shannon nodded. "About him…I'm sorry. He's just so protective."

Sayid shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He took her hand in his. "Close your eyes. And don't look. You'll ruin the surprise if you look." He said.

Shannon closed her eyes and let the man lead her down the beach. She laughed. "Where are you taking me Sayid?" She asked.

"That would be telling." He said coyly. Shannon could almost imagine the smirk on his face.

He stopped her, and sighed. "Open your eyes."

And she did. She gasped. There was a old plane blanket strewn on the sand, and in the center of it was a plate of boar meat and some fruit. There were pink flowers strewn on the blanket and the sand surrounding it. Not the most elegant dinner, but it was the thought that made Shannon break out in a smile and launch herself on Sayid. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and buried her face in the crick of his shoulder.

Sayid laughed. "You don't have to squeeze the air our of me." He said softly.

Shannon pulled away from him. "Why are you doing all these nice things for me?" She asked. She was used to having men cater for her every need, but not men like Sayid. He was different.

Sayid sat down. "It is a thank you. For helping with the maps." He paused. "And I noticed. You haven't been eating too much lately. You looked like you could do with a good meal. Even if it is just some boar meat."

Shannon sat down on the other end of the blanket, and started to eat the meat. It tasted foreign in her mouth, but at the same time it felt good to have something in her stomach. She looked over to Sayid and gave a small smile.

He looked at her. "Why do you and your brother fight?" He asked simply.

Shannon shrugged. "He likes to protect me. When we were kids…" She paused. "When we were kids I used to be different. I played soccer, I liked to roll around in mud. Then when I turned 13, everything changed. Boys started noticing me, and I started noticing myself. I stopped eating, and whatever I did eat, I threw up." She sighed. "I got in relationships. And they weren't good ones."

Sayid frowned. "But you were only 13."

Shannon laughed. "You don't know what it's like to be 13 in Miami." She sighed, and went on. "I graduated high school when I was 16. Dad always said I was smart. He died that same year. All of his money went to Boones mom, and of course I didn't see a penny of it. So I left. I went to Paris. I told you about that guy, from St. Tropez. I was stupid. We got married…"

Sayid cut her off. "Married?"

Shannon nodded. "I hardly knew him. But I wanted to do something that would piss my family off. A revenge of sorts." She stopped to peel a banana. "But then he started hitting me. He would send his kid to bed and just beat the shit out of me. So I did what I always did. I called Boone. He paid the guy off, and took me back home. But things weren't all that better there. I hated life there, I had to get away. So I went to Mexico, and Spain. I discovered that Boone would do anything for me. So I pretended that all my boyfriends hit me. And he would come and pay money for them to break it off with me. Then me and the guy would split the money, and I would go somewhere else." She sighed. "I'm not proud of what I did."

Sayid looked to the sand. "And that is why you were in Australia."

Shannon nodded, and looked to the hazel eyed man. "You hate me now, don't you? It's fine if you do. I didn't think that you would like me for long anyways. Boone always told me I was a horrible person."

Sayid moved closer to her. "You are a good person Shannon. You have made mistakes. We have all made mistakes."

Shannon scoffed. "What have you done. Your practically perfect."

"I've done many things I am not proud of." He said solemnly.

Shannon noticed the look on his face. This was not the way that she wanted the night to turn out. She took the mans hand in hers, and stood up. Sayid looked to her, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

Shannon smiled. "It's terribly hot. I want to go swimming."

Sayid looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Swimming? At this time?" He laughed. "Besides, I didn't bring my swimming things."

Shannon sighed. "Then I guess you'll just have to go like this." She said, pushing him towards the water.

Sayid scooped Shannon, and swung her over his shoulder, fireman style. She shrieked with laughter, and the two plunged into the water. Sayid threw her into the water, and she pulled him down with her.

* * *

Sawyer looked at the two from his place on the beach. He turned to Kate, who was folding clothes and keeping watch on the fires. "Well Well, Seems like Captain Falafel has got himself a girlfriend." He said, nodding over to the water.

Kate smiled. "It's nice to see him happy." She said, pausing to take a drink from the water bottle set on the makeshift table beside her.

Sawyer shrugged. "Who would have thought it would be those two. The princess and the Arab." He laughed. "Even I wouldn't have bet on that one."

Kate was just about to reply with a witty comment, when a scream echoed from the caves. Shannon and Sayid stopped their splashing, and Sawyer and Kate jerked there head to the trees. The four dropped their things and ran towards the cave, anxious to see what was going on.

Hurley was sitting outside the cave, looking pale and shaky. Kate looked at him. "What happened?" She asked, a strain on her usually stronger voice.

"Dude…" Hurley said quietly. "Claire just went into labor."

Jack emerged from the inside of a cave. "I'm going to need water. Lot's of it. And the cleanest pieces of clothing you can find." He said wearily. "Has anyone here had any experience with the birthing process."

Shannon shuffled uncomfortably. "I saw a couple of documentaries on it during health class when I was in high school." She said.

Jack nodded. "Good. Come with me."

Shannon turned to Sayid. "Sorry our dinner was ruined." She said softly. "I had a really good time tonight Sayid."

The man smiled to her. "I can say the same." He sighed. "You should go. I don't think Jack is holding up to well in there."

Shannon nodded and entered the cave quietly. Charlie was at Claire's side, muttering quietly into her ear and squeezing her hand. Jack was at the other side, not entirely sure what to do.

Shannon walked over to the woman. "Claire. I need you to listen to me. We're going to do this. Everything is going to be fine." She said, more to herself than to anyone…


	5. Fight!

A week later, things were back to normal in the camp. If you could call the island normal. Claire and Charlie had spent time getting reacquainted, and it was as if Claire hadn't left the camp at all. Sawyer was back to being his usual self, and Boone and Locke were spending more time in the woods than at the caves.

Shannon walked over to Claire, who was cradling little Aiden in her arms. They had christened him the day after Claire gave birth, and Claire named him after her favorite uncle. Shannon smiled and sat down next to her. Claire, who had forgotten the old Shannon, but was becoming rather good friends with the new one, smiled. "Hey." She said, quiet so that she would not wake the baby.

Shannon smiled too. "I just came to see how you were doing. Anything you need?" She asked.

Claire shook her head. "Charlie is going to eat with me. He's really nice, isn't he?"

Shannon nodded. "He's a good guy. He'd make a good father." She said with a sly smile.

"Be quiet!" Claire said, reaching over to hit her new friend. "What about you? I've seen those looks of longing that you seem to point in his direction every now and then." Claire said, looking over to Sayid.

Shannon shrugged. "We're just friends!" She said, but her voice was lower, and she couldn't draw her eyes away from the man. A gust of wind blew through the camp, and the sun disappeared behind a puffy white cloud. Shannon stood up, and stretched her arms above her head. She pulled down he shorts, and shook her head, letting her short blonde hair hang wild on her shoulders. "I'll come check on you later?" She said to Claire, and she made her way over to Sayid, who was busy looking at maps. She sat down beside him and smiled.

Sayid pushed the maps away from him. He leaned his head on the palm of his hand and looked at Shannon. "Hello." He said simply.

Shannon smiled. "Hello." She returned. The awkward silence that followed made both of them shift uncomfortably in their seats. Shannon opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. She had nothing to say.

Sayid sighed and took her hand. "Let us go for a walk." He said, standing up, and pulling her to her feet.

Shannon laughed. "Now?" She sighed. "Where shall we walk?"

"The woods." He said. "Don't worry, I won't let anything harm you."

"Because I really need a man to help me." She scoffed.

Sayid smiled sweetly, and started to walk towards the woods. Shannon couldn't help but notice that he hadn't let go of her hand. The air tasted salty, and the sun was making Shannon sweat. Normally, Shannon would have complained, but she liked the feeling of the air against her skin, and she had never noticed just how tall the trees were. She had never heard the bird chirping quite like this, and she smiled wider when Sayid presented her with a bright pink flowers. She set it in her hair and the two continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Shannon asked curiously.

Sayid gave a cryptic smile. "Are we not allowed to just walk? Simply enjoy the company of each other?" He asked.

Shannon stopped, causing Sayid to stop along side her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching up to put his hands on her shoulders.

Shannon took her hands in hers and looked at them. They were strong, like the man that stood before her. She reached up to touch his face. She noticed how he closed his eyes when her skin met his own.

"Shannon…" He started, his voice gravelly.

Shannon ran a hand through his hair, bringing him close to her. She could feel his breath and their eyes hadn't left each others. Sayid was the one who closed the space between them. The kiss was gentle. It wasn't fueled by passion or lust. Sayid could feel Shannon smiling through the kiss, and for a moment the two were on cloud 9. A rustle from the trees caused the two to break apart.

Shannon groaned when the figures of Boone and Locke emerged from the trees.

Boone had an all knowing smirk on his face, and Locke's was impassive. Boone stepped closed to the pair, surveying then with those eyes of him. The calm before the storm.

"Having fun?" He asked Shannon.

Shannon looked at the ground. Sayid arm was snaked around her waist, and he stared at Boone defiantly.

"You can't tell her what to do." He said. "She can talk with me if she likes."

Boone laughed. "And she can kiss you." He smirked. "She's good at that."

Shannon looked at Boone. "Boone…don't…" She said.

Boone ignored her, and continued to stare at Sayid. "Did she not tell you?" He heaved a dry laugh. "Did my sister here not tell you what we had before we came on this fucking island? Did she tell you that we slept together." He smiled as Sayid's arm left Shannon's waist. "Did she tell you how she was drunk, and she knew I was too. She came over to my hotel room, and she told me she loved me. Did she tell you that?"

Sayid turned to Shannon, who's eyes were filled with tears. "What does he mean?" No answer came from the woman. "Shannon…What does he mean."

Shannon raised her head ever so slowly, until her gaze met Sayid's. "It was a mistake. It never should have happened. But it did." She said.

Sayid's face turned dark. He had never imagined this. He knew Shannon had had a troubled past, but this was her step brother. He turned to Boone and Locke, and silently stalked off into the jungle. Shannon cried out, but the man did not turn back. Shannon walked over to Boone and slapped him across the face. It made a resounding crack. She was not finished with him. She threw herself on him, knocking him to the ground. He didn't fight her. She raised a hand to hit him again, but Locke caught it. She whipped her head around. "Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed, fighting to get out of the older mans grip. It was steadfast, and after a few seconds of fighting, she collapsed to the ground. The two men looked at the girl, who stood up, brushed her clothes off as if nothing had happened, turned around, and walked off the path.

Boone turned to Locke. He had a different look in his eyes now. It was fear. "I didn't know…I didn't know it would hurt her so bad."

Locke put a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Deep down, I think you did."


	6. I Like You

Shannon had arrived back at the beach a few minutes later. No-one bothered to question her as she stormed over to a corner and sat down, angry tears streaming down her face. She looked around, Sayid was no where to be found. She shook her head. Why would Boone do that? She knew that he was a jerk, but why would he want her to be unhappy. It was almost as if she wanted her to hate him. She let out a groan of frustration, and saw Sayid emerge onto the beach, looking almost as angry as she was. Kate went over to him, and Shannon felt a bitter taste in her mouth when her arm went around his shoulders.

She could still taste him. That kiss, in the woods. It had been amazing. For a few seconds, Shannon had felt like the island was treating her right, and for a few minutes, she didn't want to leave. She laid down and closed her eyes. Sleep was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment, and although she urged it, it wouldn't seem to come to her. She sat up and took a long drink from a water bottle.

Claire ambled over to Shannon. The young mother had seen the blonde enter the beach earlier looking disheveled and angry. She sat down next to her friend and offered a weak smile.

Shannon sighed. "You should be resting." She said. "You just had a baby last week."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She looked at Shannon. "Are you?"

"I will be." Shannon said, making drawings in the sand and then erasing them with the palm of her hand.

Claire looked over to Sayid who was still deep in conversation with Kate. "You wanna tell me what happened?" She said.

"My brother told Sayid something." She said. "Something that changed his mind about me." Shannon shook her head. "I didn't expect Sayid to have feelings for me long. But it was nice, you know, to have someone's attention just for a little while."

Claire nodded. "I know what you mean. I have Charlie. He's been great. I mean, he's with my child right now. That child will never know his father, but in some weird way, I think Aiden's better off with Charlie."

Shannon gave a weak smile. She truly was happy for the young woman. Claire deserved happiness. "Sometimes I just wish I could forget everything and everyone on this island." She stopped, and looked to Claire. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

Claire shook her head. "It's okay. I was scared when I got back here. When your brother and Locke brought me back, I didn't know anyone. I didn't recognize any faces. But everyone wanted to help me. It was hard, but its been a blessing." She sighed. "Things will be alright Shannon."

Shannon smiled. "Thanks Claire. I needed that."

* * *

Sawyer reclined in the airplane seat he was sitting in. A few feet away, Sayid and Kate were talking, and he was sure he had heard the name, 'Shannon,' pop up a few times during the course of the conversation. Something about her and her brother being more that just siblings. Sawyer scoffed. He had already came to that conclusion. He was surprised no-one else had noticed. One; they were definitely not related by blood. They looked totally different, and they seemed to come from different places. Two; Sawyer had noticed the long, lingering looks that Boone gave his step sister when she was lounging on the beach wearing nothing but a string bikini. He leaned forward in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I don't think Missy Shannon would be too happy if she heard you two talking about her." He said. "Especially you." He said, nodding to Sayid.

Sayid looked at Sawyer. "Stay out of this." He growled. "It's none of your business."

Sawyer laughed. "But it does seem to be her business." He said, motioning to Shannon. "And I don't think she'd be to happy about you spreading it around the camp." He smirked. "Don't you know? Gossip spreads like wildfire."

Kate sighed. "Sawyer. Just leave it."

Sawyer reclined back in his chair and put his hands up. "I'm just sayin'…" And then he pulled out his book, and ignored the two.

Sayid sighed and looked at Kate. "The man is right you know. I shouldn't be talking about her."

Kate shrugged. "It sounds like she thinks it was a mistake. We've all made them Sayid." She stood up and looked to her friend. "She's not perfect, but then again, neither are you." She offered a smile. "You'll know what to do."

Sayid sighed and watched Kate walk across the sand to Jack. He turned to Sawyer who was giving him a knowing smile from his deck chair. "You'll know what to do…" He mocked.

* * *

Shannon let out a sigh when the cool water engulfed her. She was at the waterfall. She hadn't bathed in two days, and the cool water felt like heaven on her skin, which was sticky from sweat and sand. She peeled off her tank top, and threw it onto the shore. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, and started to scrub. Her shampoo was almost out, and she dreaded the thought of having to wash her hair without it. It was nice, she thought, getting away from all the hustle and bustle of the beach. The trees were rustling in the wind, and birds chirped every now and then. The waterfall behind wiped away thoughts of Boone, and Sayid, and everything else that had happened. It was just her, and the island.

Her head jerked upwards when she heard a resounding crack coming from the trees. She rubbed the soap from her eyes and looked around. She half expected it to be her brother, but the image of Sayid surprised her.

She bit her lip and looked at him guiltily. She couldn't meet his eyes. She covered her self with her arms, even though she was wearing a bathing suit. She felt strange under his gaze.

"Sorry." She said. "I was getting ready to go." She said, in a voice that was hardly her own.

Sayid wasn't entirely sure what to say. He just stood there, looking at her. Her hair was dripping wet, and her face slightly red from the water. She was wearing a red bathing suit, and Sayid could see goose bumps rising on her tanned skin.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." He finally said., averting his eyes from her.

Shannon shook her head. "You didn't interrupt. I was just leaving anyways." She said quietly.

Sayid shifted his weight uncomfortably, unable to move. Shannon pulled her white tank top on over her swimsuit, and tied a sarong around her waist. She gathered up her things, and stood there, not sure if she should say anything to the man.

"I guess I'll see you around." She said, moving to walk past him. She couldn't help but jump when she felt his hand enclose around her arm. She turned around to face him. Shannon raised her eyes to meet his, and her heard melted when she saw his longing gaze.

"Shannon…" He said, moving his hand from her arm. "You and Boone…"

"We're nothing! It was all a mistake…a big mistake." She choked out. "I would do anything to take it back." She cried, her things tumbling to the ground.

Sayid pulled her closer. "I know. I was a fool for walking away from you. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry Shannon." He whispered.

Shannon smiled. "I should have told you. That night on the beach, I was just too embarrassed."

"I like you Shannon." Sayid said with a sigh. "I like your company, your presence…I just like you. We all have pasts. I have one that I am sure can be no worse than your own."

Shannon raised her hands and entangled her fingers in his hair, and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed together in a mixture of passion, and fury. Sayid barely had time to react, but when he did, it was for all or nothing. When Shannon finally broke the kiss, the two were breathing hard, and Shannon was sure that her lips were red and swollen from the way they tingled.

Sayid smiled which caused Shannon to do the same. He bent down and retrieved her things from amongst the grass. "Tonight…" He said. "Tonight we shall do something." And with a final kiss to her forehead, he stalked off into the woods, leaving Shannon to calm her racing heart.


	7. A Makeover Story

Shannon made her way back to camp, a smile on her freshly scrubbed face. The sun was starting to set, and Shannon reminded herself that she only had a few hours to get herself ready for her meeting with Sayid. She wanted it to be special. She wanted him to know just how much she liked him. She, of course, didn't want to rush things, but it never hurt to doll herself up for special occasions.

"You look happy." A voice said from behind her.

Shannon turned around to find Claire sitting a few feet away. Shannon walked over to her new friend and took a seat beside her. "Sayid and I made up. We're getting together tonight."

Claire beamed. "That's great Shan!" She said with a smile.

Shannon looked around. "Where's Aiden?" She asked, a frown forming on her face. It was highly unusual for Claire to be without her child.

Claire sighed. "He's with Charlie."

Shannon frowned. "What's wrong. You got a very strange look on your face when you said that." She said, crossing her legs so that she was sitting in a more comfortable position.

Claire shook her head. "I don't know…" She sighed. "I just don't think he finds me attractive anymore! I mean, I have like 40 pounds of baby weight leftover, and I've lost my pregnant glow. And," She continued, "My boobs don't have that great lift they had before. It's the damn breastfeeding." She said grumpily.

Shannon couldn't help but laugh at the look on Claire's face. "It sounds to me like you are craving a makeover!" She said with a satisfactory smile on her face.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "A makeover?"

Shannon nodded, and scrambled to her feet. "I need one for my big date with Sayid. And it sounds like you need some confidence so that you can finally get a piece of Charlie." She said with a wink.

Claire stood up and hit her friend lightly on the arm. "Do you think we should ask them to our little powwow?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of Kate and Sun, who were looking at a selection of plants that Kate had picked from their garden earlier.

Shannon nodded. "Go get them. Meet me back at my spot in like 5 minutes. Bring clothes!" She said with a smile.

The four women sat in a circle on Shannon's pink blanket that she had strewn across the sand for the occasion.

Kate looked at Shannon and Claire who had equally giddy looks on their faces. "So what is this all about?" She asked skeptically.

Shannon sighed. "We're getting makeovers. God knows we need it." She said tilting her head so that she could look at Kate.

Kate laughed. "Makeovers?" She said. "I don't think so…"

Claire looked at the women. "C'mon. I've seen the way that Sawyer and Jack look at you. This could be the clincher." She said with a mischievous grin.

Shannon looked over to Sun, who was regarding the other three women with mild amusement. "Makeovers…" She said to the Asian lady. She held up a bag of make up, and a dress and pointed at Sun. "For you…to make you look better…"

Kate smiled. "I think she gets the message." She said, looking over to Sun with a knowing smile.

Shannon sighed. "Okay. Who wants to go first?" She asked, looking at the other three.

Claire raised her hand. "Me!" She said.

Shannon smiled, "Okay." She took out some pale pink blush, and a selection of eye shadows. She looked over to Kate and Sun. "You two can work on her hair." She said, handing them some bobby pins and a variety of clips. Shannon applied some of the blush to Claire's cheeks, bringing back some of the glow that she had had during her pregnancy. She rubbed on some of the pink eye shadow, and topped it off with some clear lip gloss. She sat back and smiled at herself. She had done a good job. Claire hadn't needed much in the first place, but the subtle hints of color worked well for the woman. Shannon looked at her hair. Sun had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and Kate had pinned a flower beside the ponytail.

"Am I done?" Claire asked.

Shannon nodded, and held up a mirror.

Claire beamed. "I like it!" She said. "I might be stealing some of this." She said to Shannon, pointing to the makeup bag.

Kate smiled. "I'll go next." She said, pulling her hair down from its messy ponytail that fell at the nape of her neck. The other women got to work. Shannon applied some of the blush, and a forest green eye shadow. She used some of her coveted coral lipstick on Kate, but it was worth it. It made the woman's lips seems fuller and more defined. Claire and Sun had pulled back Kate's hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. Shannon looked at the intricate twist and turned to Sun.

"That's good." She said with a nod of approval. She once again held up the mirror, and smiled when Kate bit her lip.

"It's…different. But I like it all the same." She said with a small smile.

Shannon pointed at Sun. "Your turn." She said. Shannon didn't know what to do with Sun's makeup. She finally decided on some black eyeliner along the smooth edges of her eyes, and some mascara to help define her eyelashes. She put some red lipstick on the woman, and then some gloss over it. She smiled. Sun was quite the vixen when she was done up. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, with wisps falling down all over the place. Shannon held up the mirror to the woman and smiled.

"Your husband can't possibly yell at you now." She said with a smirk.

Sun smiled and nodded, and the other three could feel the gratitude. Sun smiled to herself. It was nice to be included in things.

Shannon closed her eyes. "My turn!" She said finally.

Sun and Kate set to work on her hair, pulling the front back, but leaving the rest in its state of straight perfection. Claire set to work applying charcoal to her eyes and some light gloss on her lips. She put on three layers of mascara, emphasizing Shannon's eyes. Claire smiled and leaned back, making sure that she hadn't missed anything. She rubbed some creamy blush on the apples of her cheeks and then held up the mirror.

Shannon gave a little yelp of excitement. "I look good!" She said. "I'm on a deserted island, and I look good." She exclaimed, a note of satisfaction in her voice.

The other women laughed, and Kate stood up to go. "This was really fun Shannon." She said, "Thanks for all of it."

Shannon stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Where do you think your going? We're not done yet." She pointed to an assortment of clothing strewn on the edge of the blanket. "Choose an outfit." She said, "And I don't want to see any cargo pants!"

The four women delved into the pile of clothes. Claire decided on a pale pink sundress that managed to define her waist, and not place emphasis on her stomach. She picked a white tank top to wear under it, and found a pink shell necklace among a small pile of jewelry Shannon had found. She folded the clothes and headed off to a place where she could change safely.

Meanwhile, Kate and Sun had found their outfits for the night. Sun had chosen a pair of black pants, and a silk off the shoulder tee-shirt that was a vibrant color of red. It matched her lips, and managed to make her look at least 5 years younger. Kate on the other hand, decided on a pair of denim shorts, and dark green tank top. She smiled. It was sporty enough, but feminine as well. She smiled and the two women headed off to change.

That left Shannon. Shannon had always been a picky dresser. She remembered her step mother shouting at her from the bottom of the stairs to hurry up and dress, while Shannon stood in her underwear in front of her closet, outfit possibilities running through her mind. She picked up a white shirt, but decided it was too casual for the occasion. She threw the short black skirt to the side as well. She didn't want to look trashy. Then she found what she was looking for. A creamy colored sun dress with a matching pink cardigan. She pulled it on over her bathing suit and looked down at herself. She wished she had a full length mirror, but she could tell that it looked good. She looked almost…innocent. She smiled to herself and slicked on another coat of lip gloss.

"What do you think?" Claire said from behind her. She smiled. The three women were standing there in their respective outfits.

"You guys look great!" Shannon said with a genuine smile. "What about me?"

Sun smiled and handed her a flower. It was a white with flecks of pink throughout it. Shannon smiled. "Thank you." She said with a small nod to the women.

She heard someone clear her throat from behind her, and noticed the smiles on the other women's faces. She turned around to see Sayid standing there looking at the four. Shannon's face broke into a grin and she turned back to her friends. She waved and then headed off over to Sayid.

Claire looked at the other two and sighed. "She looks happy."

Kate nodded and folded her arms. She looked to Sun, who had nudged her on the arm. The women turned around to see Charlie and Sawyer talking, and looking over to the women. Jin was sitting on a rock near them, looking at his wife. Kate looked to the other two.

"Maybe we'll be happy tonight as well."


	8. My Heart Keeps Falling Faster

Sayid smiled as Shannon approached him. "You look wonderful." He said when she was close enough for him to get a good look at her.

She smiled. "You look pretty good too." She teased.

Sayid laughed and slipped his hand into hers. He started to walk, and Shannon followed suit. She looked at the man with a curious look.

"Where are you taking me Sayid?" She asked quietly.

Sayid looked at her. "I don't know. But we're going to walk and talk. We're going to enjoy each others company. And wherever we go, I'm sure we will have a good time."

Shannon nodded and looked out to the sea. The camp was becoming father and father away, and Shannon couldn't help but wonder what was around the rest of the beach. They had only ever really been in the caves and at their part of the beach. Sayid was the only one who had really cared to explore, and he got kidnapped by a crazy French woman. She sighed and looked back to the beach.

Sayid squeezed her hand and looked at her. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Shannon asked. "Of what?"

"Of what people think. Of what your brother thinks" He asked.

Shannon looked down to the sand and then out to the sea once more. "I don't know. I don't care what people think of me really. I'm me, and that's all I can be. But when it comes to Boone. I've always wanted to impress him. I feel alone when he doesn't talk to me. When he says things he doesn't mean, I feel likes it's my fault." She stopped and looked straight at the man. "Sayid…It's going to be a while before things can be settled between Boone and I. I don't want you to think that everything will go to being normal." She paused. "Well, as normal as things get for he and I."

Sayid reached out and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I know." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. She nestled her head into his chest, and they stood like that for a while. Just the two of them, looking out to the magnitude of the ocean. After a while, Shannon's heart felt like it was beating to the same rhythm as his, and she couldn't help but smile. He took her hand once more, and they continued to walk. They were silent, each of them thinking.

Sayid was thinking about the woman walking alongside him. She was different than any other women he had ever been with. She was young. American, and blonde. He couldn't understand what it was that attracted him to her. She was strong in her own sense, but she was nothing like Nadia. Nadia had been strong physically and mentally. She had known what to say at the right time, and she had been an independent person no matter how much she loved him. Shannon was different. She too was strong. She had a quick mind, yet she needed him just as much as he needed her. She masked her hurt and fear with her cold demeanor, but underneath she was scared.

Shannon too was thinking about the differences between she and Sayid. He was older, and mature. He wasn't tall and blonde, and he most certainly didn't have a wallet full of his parents cash. He was smart, and strong, and she couldn't understand what he was doing with her. She looked over to him, and brushed a strand of his wild hair out of his face. He smiled at her, and she returned it. She couldn't imagine what her step mother would think of him. That made her smile even more. Although it gave her peace to know that she wasn't with Sayid just to get back at anyone. What she felt for him was genuine. It was real.

Sayid stopped. "We shouldn't walk to far. We don't want to get lost do we?"

"We've been walking in a straight line." Shannon said with a laugh.

Sayid sat down amongst the sand, and motioned for Shannon to sit with him. She sat, and rested her head against Sayid's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. Shannon felt good. She felt protected when he was around her.

Sayid smiled. "What do you want for your future?" He asked her.

Shannon brought her head up so that she was looking at him. She sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea. Before we got here, I would have been quite happy to take some money and just go live on a beach somewhere." She laughed. "But tropical beaches aren't all they are cracked up to be. Now…Now I don't know what I want. I think, above all, I just want to be happy."

Sayid nodded. "I agree. Happiness is a good thing. I've spent so long trying to find it."

Shannon frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sayid sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew a woman once. Her name was Nadia. We were childhood sweethearts. She used to push me in the mud, and I would throw it at her hair." He laughed. "She was wild and strong. We became separated. I joined the army, and she became part of the opposition." He told her of how she had come, and he had been made to kill her. How she had escaped. By the time Sayid was finished with the story, Shannon had tears running down her face, and Sayid was staring at the sand. Shannon reached up and put a hand on his back. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Sayid turned to her and smiled. Shannon looked down to the sand.

"Do you think that you could be happy with me?" She asked quietly.

Sayid put his hand under her chin and gently raised her face so that they were eye to eye. He smiled. "I already am happy." He said, bringing her closer to him so that their lips could meet. Shannon smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" Sayid asked, brushing hair out of her face with the pads of his thumbs.

Shannon smiled. "For everything. For talking to me, and for being here with me." She said. "I think I might be falling for you." She said with a hint of a laugh.

Sayid smiled and put his arm around her waist. "I think I might already have Shannon." He said.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and such. I have never written a story in my life, and all the positivity from you guys makes me want to keep going. I am almost done with this part of the story, but I have deicded to create a trilogy of storys. The next one will be about 4 years later, and the hardships that Shannon and Sayid have to go through. The third installment will be their rescue, and what life will be like off the island. What do you guys think? 


	9. I'm Happy If You Are

The couple decided to head back to the beach. The tide was starting to roll in, and the sky have come a shade of hazy purple. Shannon pulled her cardigan tighter around her, and Sayid draped her arm around her back.

Shannon smiled at him, and cleared her throat. "Are you going to sleep at the beach tonight?" She asked.

Sayid nodded. "It isn't safe to try and make it back to the caves alone tonight."

"You can stay with me if you'd like. It would be nice to have someone to keep me warm through the night." She said coyly.

Sayid smiled wistfully, and cocked his head to look at her. "If you really want me to stay with you, and it won't cause any trouble, then I will."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the beach. People were spread around, some already asleep. Multiple fires were blazing, sending smoky patterns into the cool night air. Shannon led Sayid to a spot on the beach where her pink shawl was scattered on the sand, covering her possessions. She smiled. "I'll go and get us some pillows."

Sayid frowned. "Where are you going to find pillows?" He asked. He followed her gaze over to Sawyer tent and his eyes blazed. "Shannon…I don't need a pillow. Really, I'm fine."

Shannon grinned. "Well I want one for tonight. I'll be right back. Don't worry."

She stalked over to Sawyer's tent and pulled the tarp back. He was inside, Boone's battered copy of Watership Down in his hand. He gave a cocky grin when she entered. "What can I do ya for?" He asked.

Shannon folded her arms and glared at him. "I need some pillows." She said.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow and glanced over to a suitcase that Shannon knew held pillows from the airplane.

"What will you give me for them." He asked.

Shannon glared at him and scoffed. "C'mon! Sayid and I just want some pillows for the night." She said irritably.

Sawyer laughed. "So that's who won the race into your bed." He paused. "I would never have guessed him. Not in a million years." He said.

Shannon marched over to the suitcase and grabbed two pillows. She turned on her heel and muttered "Thanks." She crept back over to where Sayid lay, and put the pillows down. She lay down beside him, and settled on her side. Their bodies molded together almost instantly, and Shannon was amazed at how just touching him seemed to set her sense on fire. They hadn't even gone past kissing yet, and Shannon was still content. She smiled to herself, and when she felt his arm snake around her waist, she finally felt it was safe to fall asleep.

The next morning, Shannon awoke to find the spot on the ground empty. She sat up and stretched, and looked around to see what people were up too. She spotted Claire, folding clothes and tending to Aiden, and she clambered over to them. She scooped the baby up in her arms, and smiled at Claire.

Claire smiled. "Hey Shan. How did things go last night?" She paused to smirk. "Then I again, I doubt I have to ask judging from the way you two were looking this morning." She said.

Shannon blushed. "I like him…It's strange. The feeling I get when he's around." She said. She smiled at her friend. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Claire asked.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "How did things go with Charlie last night?" She asked suggestively.

Claire swatted her friend playfully and smiled. "We just ate dinner, and talked. He told me I was the best thing that ever happened to him. And he said he wants to be a father to Aiden." She said, looking at her son.

Shannon giggled like a schoolgirl, and bounced Aiden in her arms. The baby made small gurgling noises, and Shannon set him down on his blanket next to Claire. She looked up to find Boone making his way towards them, and averted her eyes, hoping he would go away.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked when he was in earshot.

Shannon smiled wanly at Claire and walked over to her step brother. "What?" She asked. "I was busy." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Boone sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I saw you this morning. You and…that…"

Shannon scowled. "His name is Sayid."

Boone looked at her. "You two looked like you had fun together last night."

Shannon nodded. "We did." Boone looked taken aback, but she plunged on. "We went for a walk down the beach, and we talked. Then he came back here and held me through the night. He kept me safe." She said.

Boone was looking at something over her shoulder. She turned around to find Sayid staring at the two of them. She gave a wave to signal that everything was okay, and that she would be over in a minutes. She turned back to Boone.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"What…?" She asked.

"Do you love him?"

Shannon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Boone. I like him. A lot. It could turned into something more."

Boone sighed. "Then go to him."

Shannon frowned. "What?"

Boone looked at her. "Go to him."

Shannon broke out into a smile and threw her arms around Boone. He smiled and pressed his face into her hair, taking in her scent for what was the last time. She whispered a thank you into his ear, and bounded off over to Sayid. She kissed the man, and Boone couldn't help but notice just how happy she was. He smiled to himself. "I'm happy if you are Shan. I'm happy if you are…"

* * *

A/N: So that was it! My first ever offical fanfiction story! I am actually quite proud of myself. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. I am in the process of getting the first chapter of the sequel up. Thanks too all the people who reviewed! You make me happy! 


End file.
